


Try the Fruit

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [85]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use, drug fruit, the temple fruit, yeza is alone, yeza tries the lsd fruit and has a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza eats the drug fruit that Nott and Caleb ate once, that Caduceus saved, while he waits for them to return.





	Try the Fruit

The strange tall man had left his gear bag with Yeza, when he left with Veth and the rest of her mercenary friends. Caduceus, he believed his name was though they all never actually gave him their names, had told him he had enough food in it for a couple days. So Yeza would stay in the room, where it was safe, like Veth had told him to until she came back. 

Gods, but the room is a better prison then the other one, he does not like it here alone. Nugget and Sprinkle help, but they aren’t the company he would like. 

He’d eaten a good chunk of the food left for him in the bag, that on the fifth day he was bored and sifted through to see if there was anything different besides the general greens and small bits of jerky and bacon he could find, and pulled out an odd looking fruit. 

He’d never seen this type of fruit before, immediately piquing his interest as he looked it over, smelling it to be sure it hadn’t gone bad. It smelled a bit odd, but it was still firm and looked edible, and was more interesting then his previous meals, so he bit into it and ate the odd fruit. 

For a minute after he finished it, he felt full, then everything became brighter and louder, like the sun had somehow returned to the sky but it was in his room. The dog elongated and looked to turn into some sort of weird bipedal creature before shifting back into himself but with a fur coat that shifted in color. The weasel’s fur also changed colors, while it turned into a furry snake that stretched to curl around the whole room. 

Everything became bright and loud, and Yeza became more confused and scared as he watched everything around him shift, grow and change, before he saw nothing as darkness took him. 

When he woke, it was to Veth’s concerned face as she held him, looking him over with a hurried worry that warmed his heart as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled close, head under her chin as the lights faded to a normal color. 

His head hurt, and he was a little overwhelmed, so he just listened to Veth yell at Caduceus about the fruit and whisper to him about it being alright, trusting her when she said it would be better after a little while. 

Once he was back to normal, and the headache went away, he planned to study the fruit a bit more thoroughly if there was more. He wanted to see if he could use it for something or recreate it’s side effects to a more manageable level with a potion. 


End file.
